


Cheek to Cheek

by ABSedarian



Series: Storybrooke Noir [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Ficlet, Fluffy, Interlude, Noir AU, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Storybrooke Noir, no magic, time stamp meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABSedarian/pseuds/ABSedarian
Summary: Emma and Regina wake up together.Set about 6 months after the end ofThe Storybrooke Connection.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr for the time stamp meme.

The light streaming through the bedroom window was milky gray on this very early April morning. Emma sighed contentedly, and snuggled deeper under the down comforter. There was a slight chill in the air and the body next to her was warm and welcoming.

Emma had already been asleep when Regina had come home from the club the night before which meant that she hadn’t been kissed in way too long. Over 36 hours, to be exact, since Emma had to leave extremely early the day before to go on a long test flight with the new plane Marco had just finished. She hadn’t returned until after Regina had already left for her gig at the Queen’s Club, and Emma had been tired and feeling grimy, so she had gone home and had barely managed to clean herself up a little and undress before she’d fallen asleep.

She should let Regina sleep, Emma knew, but lying here next to her was far too tempting for Emma to take for too long without doing anything. After what felt like an eternity to her but was probably no more than three minutes she carefully moved a little closer and breathed in deeply, reveling in the scent of Regina’s skin and hair.

Regina smelled like home.

As a little kid in the group home she had dreamed of a time when she would finally be happy. In her dreams the happiness had been achieved by freedom, independence gained through wealth and power. Her reality — an almost quietly domestic life in this small coastal town, with this gorgeous woman by her side and a large group of friends — was far better than anything she could have dreamed up.

“You’re up early,” Regina rasped close to her ear, sounding still half asleep.

“Did I wake you?” Emma whispered, not sounding sorry.

“You’re thinking rather loudly, dear,” Regina rumbled deep in her throat. “What’s on your mind at this Godforsaken hour?”

“You,” was Emma’s easy answer. “Always.”

“Charmer.” Regina raised her head a little and opened her eyes. “You always are when we had to spend some time apart.”

“Is it too much?” A hint of insecurity reared its head. There were still some small wounds from their separation, which would probably take some more time to heal. “I just … I know I go off the cob a little some—“

“Emma,” Regina stopped her. “I love you. And I love that you love me. That you miss me. You’re not too much for me to handle, okay?”

“Good,” Emma breathed. “I just hate it when I can’t kiss you goodnight.”

“But apparently you have no problem withholding morning kisses,” Regina teased. “What does a woman have to do to get kiss—“

The rest of her words were breathed in by Emma’s lips, filling her with warmth. They kissed softly, languidly for long, long moments, waking each other up in the best possible way. When her body was suffused with a warmth that had nothing to do with the comforter they were lying under, Regina drew back a little and smiled gently.

“I missed you last night,” she rasped against Emma’s lips. It was rare that Emma wasn’t there on Fridays and Saturdays when Regina sang at the club. “I sang our song.”

“You did?” Emma was surprised because performances of their song had become a private thing for them. “Did you wear your tux?” She almost groaned in disappointment. She was never going to be over the sight of Regina in a suit.

Regina shook her head, bumping their noses. “I just … I was a little maudlin, I guess, and singing it made me feel closer to you. You know I worry about you when you’re on one of your flights … and with the trial coming up soon …”

It had taken the Bureau and the District Attorney a year to gather all the evidence and round up as many suspects as they could to stand trial for the biggest espionage case the US had seen in decades. And however much Regina — and her former superiors at the Bureau actually — would have liked for her to stay out of it, her presence in New York City for at least part of the trial was very much needed, as was David’s and Leroy’s. But by God how Regina wished she could just stay in Storybrooke and not have to upend their lives now that things were finally settling down.

She didn’t voice any of these thoughts but Emma understood her just as well. It was marvelous how much better they had gotten at communication, verbal and non-verbal, since their somewhat rocky early days.

“Darn, I knew I should have come by the club last night instead of going home,” Emma groused, angry at herself and the outside world that was threatening to disrupt their lives. “Who knows—“

“No, Emma,” Regina interrupted gently. “You were tired, and I was just worried about nothing. I know you’re a great pilot … And the trial will come whether or not I worry about it now, so let’s not dwell on it, darling.” She smiled but it wasn’t the free and easy smile Emma had gotten used to in their months together. “Now kiss me again and make love to me before we have to get up and open the new library to the public. Belle wouldn’t like it if me missed that, and I don’t want to give her a reason to send Granny after us.”

Emma followed the demand with pleasure, kissing Regina deeply, pouring all the love she had into each stroke of her tongue against Regina’s, swearing to herself that she would never, ever reveal the few very dicey moments she had on her test flight. No need to worry her lover more, right?

And as for the trial that was weighing heavily on both their minds? Well, they’d tackle that when the time came … which wasn’t for another month.

They had time to enjoy the precious moments in life.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

>  _Cheek to Cheek_ is a song written by Irving Berlin in 1935, for the movie Top Hat (1935). Fred Astaire’s version — he sings it to Ginger Rogers in the movie — spent 18 weeks at the top of the Billboard 100 in 1935. That version of the song is also in the Grammy Hall of Fame.
> 
>  
> 
> off the cob - corny


End file.
